


Renovations

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the events of Persona 3 and Persona 4, Theo, Elizabeth, and Margaret work to create an appropriate room for their future guest. Unfortunately, all they've done so far is make a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

They had broken not only the window, but the table, a vase, and their master’s favorite umbrella. A decapitated flower rolled onto Margaret’s shoe. Renovations were not going smoothly. They were supposed to be making a car. Thus far it seemed as though they had succeeded in creating a hot tub in the middle of a misty road.

“There was a movie in the other world,” Theo said, “called ‘Hot Tub Time Machine.’”

He tugged his vest down over the Speedo. Margaret didn’t want to comment on his attire or his apparent lack of pants. To say so would mean that she had noticed.

“Yes,” Elizabeth said with an air of incomprehensible tragedy. “I watched it.”

“Did you?” Margaret said.

“Oh, yes,” Elizabeth said. She took out a tube of glue made from the crushed wings of some Shadow or another and stuck the flower’s head back onto the stem.

“I heard many good things about that movie,” Theo said. He removed his vest and shirt, and then lowered himself into the tub without removing his socks, shoes, hat, or gloves. “As I understood it, it was an excellent meditation on the nature of time and why one should not meddle with the natural order of things.”

“You make it sound most intriguing,” Elizabeth said.

“You make it sound quite terrible,” Margaret said.

Theo and Elizabeth shared a look. Elizabeth put the repaired flower back in the bouquet.

It really wasn’t fair. The two of them had always been closer with each other than they had been to her.

“We will not have any room in the car for a bouquet,” Margaret said. “Or for a hot tub.”

“But are you certain?” Theo said. “The water is _exquisite_.”

“Don’t be silly, brother,” Elizabeth said, removing her dress and settling into the tub as well. She lifted her toes up to the surface and wiggled her toes. Then she giggled. “Oh, my, this has a most delightful set of jets.”

“ _Argh_ ,” Theo whimpered.

“Hmm?” Elizabeth said. Then, smiling, she said, “Perhaps I should increase the intensity~?”

Margaret was getting rather curious, herself. What harm could it do, anyhow? Hot tubs were apparently quite common on the other side. This would help her gain invaluable insight on the mind of a Persona user. She let her hair loose and worked on unbuttoning her dress.

“Oooh,” Elizabeth said, throwing her head back. “Yes, I like it _daring_ and _ravishing_.”

“I-I-I’m rather ticklish there, dear sister,” Theo said. “Perhaps you could lower the intensity just a li _ttle bit no ow ow ow_.”

Margaret climbed into the tub. Was it customary to wear shoes in water? She had never bothered taking a bath before. Hygiene was understandably less important to a person who could freeze themselves in a state of permanent cleanliness.

“Don’t you two have other things to do?” Margaret said as the jets pounded away at her back. Very useful. She would definitely have to ask Theo and Elizabeth to petition their master most vigorously.

“We did,” Elizabeth said.

“We did,” Theo said. But he said it in a very different way.

Margaret wondered what the difference was, or what the strange understanding the two of them came to was. They seemed nearly human to her: diminished from their previous selves, yet wiser than before. She was the eldest of the three, though not of their entire line, but now she felt as though they had skipped along ahead without her.

A most disquieting, confusing feeling. She did not enjoy it.

“ _Sister please turn the jets off please._ ”

“I like it as it is,” said Margaret.

“As do I,” Elizabeth said. “Perhaps we should drink a martini to celebrate our mutual pleasure?”

“Why,” Theo gasped, and then groaned.

“I will admit,” Elizabeth said, “the one thing I wish I brought with me to the Velvet Room last time was a ready supply of psychoactive substances.”

“…” said Margaret.

“Of course,” Elizabeth said, “perhaps it is better to not drink in the presence of minors.”

“Rrgh,” Theo said, and sank into the water.


End file.
